El Innombrable
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: Milo, un joven valiente, agente integrante de a AFI, recibe un caso que tendrá que investigar con su nuevo y frío compañero, Camus. El caso los conduce hasta un siniestro bosque, en el que tienen la desgracia de toparse con una perturbadora y mórbida escena. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, y el joven Milo... lo recordará hasta el final de sus días. AU.


**¡Volví! Por todos los dioses del Olimpo... estoy teniendo un déficit de inspiración... pero espero pronto volver a retomar mis otros fics.**

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de un Creepypasta, por lo que los derechos son de su legítimo creador... o víctima... Los personajes son obra y propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**Aclaración: El narrador es Milo de Escorpio.**

**Espero que les guste... ¡y dejen reviews!**

**Los amo!**

**Kisses~**

* * *

><p><strong>El Innombrable<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche, esa parte del día en que uno vive miles de experiencias muy variadas; desde salidas con amigos en lo que llamamos el amanecer de la juventud, o simplemente esas veces en que uno está cómodo en casa recordando esas historias que nos hacían reír, imaginar, llorar y sentir, miedo.<p>

Es ese miedo, el que nos hizo vivir noches enteras observando el techo de nuestra habitación en plena oscuridad, que hacía que las partes más tenebrosas de esas viejas historias retumbaran en nuestra cabeza poco a poco, pasaban días pero aun en el fondo sabías, que esas pesadillas volvían al anochecer, que por más disparatadas que podrían parecer, en ese entonces eran reales. Yo fui un niño para nada normal, solía divertirme como todos los demás, con nuestros típicos juguetes, esos grandes vídeo-juegos de antaño o solo imaginando que era algún superhéroe peleando contra algún villano. Pero en mí siempre hubo dos grandes fascinaciones que desde muy pequeño fui cultivando progresivamente.

Esas eran los dramas de policías, agentes del FBI, me fascinaban siempre soñé con ser un agente del FBI llegando de puerta en puerta investigando algún asesinato o violación, el pan de cada día llegaría a mi mesa sin remordimiento o inmutación alguna aún a pesar de ver todas esas cosas típicas que ve un agente. Era un sueño estúpido pero lindo a su manera infantil, con mi mentalidad infantil. Mi otra afición era lo paranormal, lo misterioso, lo oculto en este vasto mundo que aún no está descubierto del todo, podría haber algo allá afuera que podría inquietarnos a tal grado que lo hacían esos viejos cuentos de horror que nos contaban nuestros padres, pero eran mi afición, eran mis cuentos para dormir; a los demás niños esta afición mía les parecía inquietante pues ellos morían horrorizados cuando nos juntábamos a contar relatos esas noches de octubre y yo fascinado imaginaba que haría en el lugar del protagonista de tal historia.

Al menos mi primer gran afición se volvió también en mi primer sueño hecho realidad, en año 2007 me convertí oficialmente en un miembro más de la AFI me llevaba muy bien con los demás de aquí, especialmente con esa persona que compartía mis mismas aficiones, él era el encargado de los famosos pero impopulares expedientes x, famosos dentro solo del departamento claro, pues como su nombre lo indica, eran tratados con absoluto secretismo, podría sonar parecido a aquel programa de los 90 pero nada más lejos de la realidad, no tenían nada que ver con lo paranormal no del todo, claro, solo eran casos no resueltos en los que el gobierno estaba muy implicado, no explícitamente pero ahí estaban las señales, o eran casos relacionados con el tema paranormal pero solo en planteamiento, por ejemplo, un asesino en serie que seguía un patrón extraño relacionado con alguna vieja historia, o que era obligado a hacer lo que hacía por Satanás o voces demoníacas. Una de esas veces recuerdo haber visto en televisión que en Argentina atraparon a un asesino en serie que solía desfigurar los rostros de las victimas horriblemente, al final cuando fue atrapado el solo dijo "zalgo, zalgo, su llegada esta próxima" fue todo lo que dijo antes de suicidarse en su celda 3 días después.

Yo en mis primeros años solo serví de apoyo en algunos casos, algunos muy aburridos, esto no era como se veía en la tv, no, no era nada parecido a ello, especialmente cuando otros compañeros atrapaban a gente tan desquiciada como interesante como aquel asesino despiadado, un tal Jeff, un psicópata estadounidense que fue encontrado a las cercanías de aquí, está de más decir que en realidad si fue un gran logro atraparlo pero yo no presté mucha atención debido a mis celos por no haber estado en tal hazaña, solo me sorprendí de la cantidad de gente que el asesinó, todo marchaba así día tras día, hasta que un día algo cambió.

_02 de marzo, 2010._

Me asignaron un caso bastante peculiar, una serie de niños desaparecidos en un pueblito, localizado en el municipio de Aldama, Chihuahua; varios niños desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

¿Cómo fue que este caso fue tomado por el AFI? Me pregunté, pues es un lugar pequeño, generalmente no le dan importancia a estos casos, pero al leer los reportes me di cuenta de 2 cosas, la primera; todos los niños desaparecían siempre a los alrededores del bosque por lo menos todos de los que se tenían registros; la segunda, este podría ser el caso que me catapultara a la fama, pues a pesar de llevarme bien con todos en la agencia, era un poco anónimo en cuanto se trataba de casos resueltos este podría ser mi primer gran caso o mi primer gran fracaso. Preparado para ir a investigar solicité un vehículo, me habían asignado a un compañero, Camus Leboeuf, un apellido extraño por estos lugares, mas no importaba eso pues, nunca lo conocí apropiadamente solo hasta el día de partida a el pueblito, se presentó por primera y última vez, ambos subimos al vehículo e intentamos conversar, él era un tipo muy serio, y yo siempre fui alguien que no sabía callarse, no hubo una gran química entre nosotros pero era lo que tenía.

Al llegar al pueblito, nos encontramos con la madre del primer desaparecido según los registros, Saori Kido, ella nos contó entre sollozos, que su hijo había estado actuando extraño, últimamente hacia dibujos raros y escribía en las paredes de su habitación, en mi mente pensé, que no quería hacerle pasar más dolor observando esa habitación que era probable que ya no vuelva a estar habitada, pero las apariencias son las apariencias y debía permanecer frío y sereno, mi compañero era bueno en ello.

Saori entonces nos dijo que el día que desapareció su hijo, solo dijo:

_"Madre, iré a jugar a el bosque con Israel."_

Y ya no volvió más…

—¿Quién es Israel y de donde lo conoció su hijo? —pregunté.

—Estaba hablando con mi hermana por teléfono, yo le di permiso porque dijo que volvería rápido, pero al colgar tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta que Israel, era su amigo fallecido hace 3 meses —contestó.

Le agradecí por su tiempo y me despedí de Saori, en el camino yo y Camus discutíamos sobre el cómo era posible que Saori olvidara a Israel, aunque fuese por unos segundos, siendo un lugar pequeño esta clase de noticias se propagan fuertemente durante los días posteriores, dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua, Camus solo dijo:

—Fue algo extraño pero no fuera de lo común, el estar hablando la distrajo.

Y aunque estaba consciente de ello había algo que me decía que aquello no fue así, ahí había algo extraño, pero por supuesto hice a un lado mis pensamientos, era momento de seguir investigando.

_04 de marzo, 2010._

Después de una serie de entrevistas a los padres de los niños desaparecidos, encontramos un patrón en la actitud de cada infante durante los últimos momentos en los que ellos fueron vistos, todos iban a jugar al bosque con Israel, al ser un lugar pequeño pensé, todos los niños deben de conocerse, pero en ese momento mis pensamientos del día anterior volvieron a mi mente, ¿cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? Que sus hijos mencionaban a un niño fallecido como compañero de juegos, eso era lo más extraño de todo, pero también me di cuenta que había otro patrón no muy marcado pero ahí estaba, era que los padres, habían olvidado algún fragmento de esos días en sus historias, pues si bien contaban todo con detalle, había partes en las que admitían tener recuerdos confusos, mi compañero no le dio importancia a eso, pero en cuanto a mí, un paranoico que creció con historias de terror, eso era algo sumamente extraño.

Pero al final, eran solo mis pensamientos, de igual manera todas las pistas indicaban un mismo camino, el bosque… Ese bosque. Yo y Camus nos adentramos a él, eran alrededor de las 3, parecía un bosque como todos los demás, nada fuera de lo normal, no esperaba encontrar mucho aquí por lo menos yo y mi compañero solos no, pero decidimos parar a investigar antes de pedir refuerzos para ayudarnos a buscar por los posibles cuerpos de los niños, no es que no tuviera esperanzas de encontrarlos, pero al adentrarnos más y más al bosque nos daba un olor a putrefacción, ese fue el primer gran golpe a nuestra esperanza, el segundo fue más impactante, pero también nos hizo plantearnos muchas dudas, no estábamos muy lejos de nuestro auto, y nuestro auto no estaba muy lejos de casa de Saori Kido, entonces… ¿por qué nadie se había atrevido a adentrarse a buscar a sus hijos perdidos aquí? La respuesta no la obtuve de inmediato, pero el obtenerla me costó mucho más de lo esperado.

Camus que estaba justo detrás de mí, perdió su fría expresión para mostrarme por primera vez preocupación e impacto, no había pasado mucho de conocernos, pero no era difícil darse cuenta que él era un tipo muy preparado, pero lo que vimos lo dejo con esa mirada temerosa… ¿y a quien no? Yo simplemente no pude pronunciar palabra alguna ante tal espantosa imagen. Había una pequeña cabaña, no muy grande, no muy chica, solamente ideal para cualquiera que quiera cometer alguna ejecución tranquilamente, pero el camino a la cabaña estaba acompañado de un pequeño sendero, unas hileras hechas con las cabezas decapitadas de los niños desaparecidos, había sido arrancadas de un tajo limpio de la boca para arriba, putrefactas pero reconocibles especialmente la de June, la última niña desaparecida, Camus y yo no sabíamos qué podríamos encontrar más adelante, pudimos haber parado y haber vueltos atrás siguiendo nuestros pasos, pedir refuerzos y hacer el procedimiento más lógico y oficial de la AFI, pero la sorpresa nos cegó, el impacto mermó nuestra visión, uno espera encontrar cosas horribles en este trabajo, pero aun así, el ver a esos pequeños nos causó una sensación de repulsión y odio hacia quien pudo haber hecho eso, no es humano dijimos; y por primera vez estuvimos de acuerdo Camus y yo.

Nos dejamos llevar y con todo el disgusto posible atravesamos el sendero, esas hileras con ojos, Camus abrió la puerta de la cabaña yo estaba a un lado, cubriéndolo esperando lo peor, solo volteé la vista 2 segundos en los cuales sentí la mirada de la cabeza mutilada de June, ella me veía, muerta pero me veía, ¿una alucinación producida por el impacto? Era lo más probable pero no debía pensar en ello, mi compañero estaba tocando la puerta del infierno, y yo debía acompañarlo. La cabaña estaba muy oscura, aun a plena tarde, no parecía haber rastros de alguien habitándola en ese momento, pero sí de haber sido visitada hace poco, pues en la mesa se encontraban 2 platos sucios, pero aún se notaba un poco fresca la comida que estuvo ahí, habían 2 habitaciones, Camus fue a la de la izquierda y yo hacia la del fondo, yo solo vi una cama un poco vieja pero aun conservada, una imagen pintada de Cristo crucificado pero grotescamente modificada, mostrando una cara de satisfacción en él, casi al punto del orgasmo, me pareció enfermiza y repulsiva, pero mientras más le veía, más sentía una presencia enfrente de mí, como si estuviera viva, como si esa tratara de decir algo, entonces observe que en la cama había lo que parecía ser un diario, o algo parecido, entonces por fin mi mente volvió en sí, y me dije a mi mismo que lo que hacía era una estupidez debíamos volver y pedir ayuda, el impacto nos hizo pensar irracionalmente.

Fue entonces cuando al intentar salir de la habitación escuche un grito agudo, por un momento pensé que venía de fuera, pero volví a oírlo, y entonces me di cuenta que provenía de la misma habitación en la que me encontraba, pero aun así se escuchaba distante pero cerca de esa vieja cama, como si un mundo viviera debajo de ella. De niño siempre fui valiente entrando a los lugares en los que los demás niños temían entrar, el ver debajo de la cama no me ocasionaría nada, pero igualmente le grité a Camus tres veces mientras me agachaba para observar lo que podría encontrar ahí abajo. Camus no contestó, pero ahí debajo encontré una hoja que decía _"no deberías buscar, en donde nadie más quiere buscar"_ esto me sorprendió, no tanto por el mensaje en sí, sino por la letra, era la misma que la del hijo de Saori en sus dibujos, era exactamente igual, ¿que quería decir esa nota? ¿Alguien más vino a buscar aquí? Camus no contestó por lo que decidí salir a buscarlo a la otra habitación, entonces ahí fue cuando escuché una risa, una de esas risas que uno solo es capaz de imaginarse después de ver alguna película de terror, una risa sacada del mismísimo infierno.

Solo volteé hacia atrás sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación esa risa me estremeció, y solo vi esa pintura de Cristo con su sonrisa inquietante, observándome, como si él fuese quien hubiese reído. Fue la primera vez que sentí temor verdadero en toda mi vida, esa pintura sin duda era inquietante, el ambiente de ahí se volvía más pesado a cada minuto, uno siente un poco de tensión al estar en una cabaña sola, pero aquí no era esa tensión, era temor, lo que era solo una investigación podría terminar en algo más extraño, ¿y cómo no?, pues nadie quería acercarse a el bosque, aun cuando sabían que sus hijos estaban aquí. Entré a la otra habitación y entonces vi a Camus de espaldas leyendo un diario, parecido al que yo había encontrado en la otra habitación.

—Eso es evidencia, ¿cómo se te ocurre agarrarlo con tu propias manos? —le dije.

A lo que él solo contestó…

—Esto no es un diario, son los cantos de un ritual, son las palabras que le debemos cantar, pues _él_ ya está por llegar…

—¿Quién está por llegar? ¿De qué hablas Camus? —pregunté mientras intentaba hacer que volteara a verme a los ojos.

Él solo dijo…

—Él llegará, él llegará, el innombrable, y llegará a reclamar sus merecidos sacrificios…

Camus estaba delirando, entonces volteé a verle la cara, él ya no tenía cara solo quedaban los huecos de donde alguna vez estuvieron sus ojos, entonces apareció una sonrisa burlona donde debería estar su boca, e intentó acercarse a mí. Salí corriendo lo más rápido de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal de cabaña, pero no la pude abrir, aquella puerta que fue abierta desde fuera con un pequeño empujón, no podía ser abierta ni con el más fuerte de los golpes, entonces esa risa horrible que escuché en aquella habitación fue haciéndose más y más fuerte, la habitación del fondo aun podía observarse.

Yo me senté en la puerta principal recé y recé, algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho, pero al fondo la pintura había cobrado vida, veía que estaba crucificado y derramando sangre a chorros de sus manos, pero aun con esa sonrisa de estar disfrutando, ¿a quién le estoy rezando? ¿Aquí moriré? ¿En verdad esto está pasando? Lo que alguna vez fue Camus, se acercó a mí y puso su mano ahora negra y podrida en mi frente, mientras con la otra sostenía aquel diario o lo que sea que fuese, y comenzó a cantar en un idioma extraño, pero mi mente comenzó a quemarse, dolía, mi cabeza ardía, mientras veía muchas imágenes desagradables, presencié con detalle cada uno de los asesinatos, los niños fueron brutalmente desmembrados mientras aún seguían con vida, algunos murieron por el shock, otros sufrieron más su desgracia, Mónica, oh… Mónica fue despojada de sus extremidades, y estando amputada fue violada brutalmente, asesinada y solo su cabeza fue conservada, el resto de su cuerpo fue servido en aquellos platos, el que cometía todos los asesinatos, era alguien, era algo parecido a lo que es Camus ahora, mi mente estaba sobrecargada, sentía que explotaría, esas horribles imágenes fueron demasiado, aun para mí. Entonces, solo comencé a observar imágenes, imágenes de seres demoníacos horrendos e inimaginables, hablando en lenguas raras hasta que finalmente estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, entonces fue cuando lo que alguna vez fue Camus dijo…

—Yo soy Israel, yo soy Azrael, sirviente de mi señor, aquel que no será nombrado, pero si divulgado, tu serás su profeta, tu serás su primera ofrenda.

La puerta principal se abrió y solo pude observar donde alguna vez estuvieron las cabezas mutiladas de los niños, ahora estaban ellos como si no les hubiese pasado nada, mirándome inexpresivamente, me desmayé.

Desperté en el auto, y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la casa de Saori, la puerta estaba abierta y ella estaba sentada en una silla frente al televisor, muerta, se había cortado las venas, y en la pared había un mensaje escrito con sangre.

"Váyase de aquí, no hay nadie más vivo, los primeros sacrificios ya están listos".

Salí de la casa, subí al auto, y pisé el acelerador, no paré hasta estar lo más alejado de ahí, llegue al departamento de la AFI, pero nadie me reconoció, terminé arrestado por robar la identidad de Camus, no sé cuándo pasó eso. ¿En que momento robe su identidad? Ya no me queda nada claro…

Ahora vivo a base de medicamentos tratando de olvidar aquello que viví, terminé en un hospital psiquiátrico aunque yo estaba seguro de lo que vi, ya estaba dudando sobre mi salud mental, varias noches me pregunté qué tendría escrito aquel diario que encontré yo en esa habitación y que no me anime a leer…

La respuesta vino a mí en mis sueños, y era lo siguiente…

_Si audis a me, te spectat et innominabilis. _

Era todo lo que decía en cada una de sus páginas, fue ayer cuando soñé eso, y no sé que quiera decir, solo sé que quien lo lea ya está siendo observado por él.


End file.
